


【卡卡西×你】Señorita

by FlAVORING7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, kakashi×you
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlAVORING7/pseuds/FlAVORING7
Summary: 卡卡西×你糖现代pa
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/You
Kudos: 4





	【卡卡西×你】Señorita

**Author's Note:**

> 卡卡西×你  
> 糖  
> 现代pa

最后一束昏黄的光把哥特旧城区那一排尖耸的屋顶投射到冒出了几根野草的碎石子路上。

在这个以慵懒和狂欢出名的地方你把入乡随俗做到极致。

每天心安理得地睡到日头高挂还不算，更是要在印上了雕花木窗阴影的亚麻床单上再赖上一阵才肯起床。

但随着作息时间的推后，九点以后才吃得上合胃口的晚饭又让人有些叫苦不迭。

不过此时催着你推开小酒馆那扇红漆木门的除了胃里的空虚感，还有在你身后慢悠悠地跟了三个街区的那个身影。

拜残忍的晚饭时间所赐，那种临时用来填肚子、让你挑花了眼的餐前小吃好似显得过分完美的弥补。

“我推荐他们家的油浸凤尾鱼。”  
明明吧台上还有许多空位，那个一路跟进来的银发男人偏挑了你身边坐下。

你从菜单里抬起头，看着他弯弯的眉眼不远不近地凑在眼前。

白色口罩上平行的褶皱让你想起了巴塞罗那看上去极度舒适的方方正正的街区。

划过眼睑的浅浅的伤疤像是片菲薄的冰，改变了光线在白净皮肤上的折射角度，又好像快要化在他的笑里。

“那就听您的好了。”  
你报以一笑，合上菜单交还给服务生，目光却有些舍不得离开被挡住了一半的鼻梁。

在几句毫无意义的闲聊过后，他终于还是按捺不住地开口。  
“一个人吗？”

“不，来蜜月旅行。”

“哦呀，那我是迟来一步了。”  
乍听是个自认倒霉的陈述句，从语气却辨别不出一丝要打消心中念头的意思。

凤尾鱼被臼齿磨碎时的香气溢满整个口腔，你抿了一口酒，注意到他的目光停在了你留在米色餐巾上的口红印。

“但他今晚有事不在。”

“陪我走走？”  
一个更为刻意的邀请。

你站起身，微微垂下眼睑，虽说是在试探，却仿佛早已笃定了他会作何回应。

他颔首的同时轻握着你的四指扬起两三寸，仿佛是得到了新玩具后压抑不住炫耀之心的小孩子。

“Si, senõrita.”（是，小姐。）

＃  
装饰得略显浮夸的旅店大堂里，你悄悄凑到他耳边用气音念上一遍房间号，然后头也不回地径自走上电梯，在合上的门缝里留给止步未前的他一个媚笑。

隔壁的房间没有住人，大概不会有人听到门开关了两次的声音。

你险些被两人散落一地的衣服绊倒，咯咯笑着靠在他及时迎上来的赤裸胸膛里，指尖逗弄着正好落在眼前的那颗浅痣。

连折痕都被细心抚平了的床单被毫不心疼地印上褶皱，承接着两个黏在一起的身体。

他欺身而上把你圈进身下的阴影，发丝间露出来自蚀刻着一圈鸢尾花的顶灯的光，让你想到从圣家堂那个未完工的穹顶看出去的星空。

肩胛冈的转角连着肱骨延伸向下方微微紧绷的三角肌，让你想起了米拉之家那弯弯绕绕的阳台。

“直线属于人类，而曲线归于上帝。”

指尖从腰际划过的痒感让你不禁打了个哆嗦，又一路向上越过丘陵时，掌心的弧度恰好完美地贴合着半山腰的饱满。

你微屈起的膝盖在他双腿间摩挲着，衔住了另一颗红豆的唇漏出几声闷哼。

他贪恋着不愿抬头，仿佛唇下的一团是早市上最新鲜的、咬上一口就能将汁液溢满整个口腔的果子。

身下的濡湿感不知道是谁的汗水混合上了谁温软甜蜜的汁液。

他坐起身将你放在了腿上，你岔开的双腿在他背后汇合缠住他的自季肋向着髂骨方向收窄的完美腰线。

身下滚烫的硬物在花园门口游荡着，几下轻蹭像是故作礼貌地敲着门环，却在还未等到主人的应允时就自行一头钻进那花间小径。

一只手将你锁在他怀里，另一只手继续在一侧雪团上作乱，仿佛手中握着的是一把挣脱了束缚的张狂的西班牙吉他，食指的快速拨弦奏出加泰罗尼亚的夜。

你也环住他的脖子，手指扫过颈后的棘突，配合地扭动着纤腰，跳上一曲只给他看的弗拉门戈，而替代了打着节奏的响板的，是喉咙里细碎又原始的吟唱。

许是带着火腿肉香味的空气的原因，在肩头轻轻的啃咬，被门齿扯起的下唇，还有循环往复着分开又契合的下身，动作间多了几分狂野的兽性。

“卡卡西…轻…轻点…”  
你终是有些抵不住，下意识地喊出了他自始至终没同你交换过的姓名。

耳廓被热气骚弄着，似乎连指尖的电流都是来自那痒感。  
“小姐，你输了哦。”

扮作熟悉的陌生人，这是你们幼稚又刺激的游戏。

开关被“咔哒”一声关上，黑暗的房间里只剩下时不时被密云挡住的月光。

街市上的灯分外地亮，所以没人会注意到临街没开灯的窗前搭着的蒙着细汗的纤腕。

你趴在窗台前承受着身后的人在你最深处的肆虐，腿软得像被剥去了筋骨，要不是卡在你腰上的手提供的支撑险些无法站稳。

越来越快的喘息让眼前那盆香石竹的叶片在无风的夜里也轻轻颤动。

你弓起脊背的同时迎接着他赠予你的礼物。

一股，一股，接着一股。

眼前浮现的是毕加索画里扭曲怪诞的人形，时间也仿佛融化在了达利笔下荒谬的时钟里。

＃  
回归宁静的屋子里传进了来自远处酒馆的张狂大笑。

“这次是我赢咯。”  
你的头发被一只带着得意的大手蹂躏个不停。

“那是因为你作弊。”

“那不算作弊。”  
明明抵赖不承认，却还是在你的鼻尖留下一个意味不明的吻。

“下次先露馅的一定不是我。”

又一次看到那个得意扬起的嘴角。

“Si, senõrita.”

月已升至中天。

但这里是伊比利亚。

这里的夜还很长。

**Author's Note:**

> 巴塞罗那位于西班牙的加泰罗尼亚自治区。
> 
> 以毕加索，达利，米罗为首的艺术家都与这座城市有着千丝万缕的联系。
> 
> 但关系最为紧密的还是建筑大师安东尼·高迪。
> 
> 巴塞罗那被称为“高迪之城”，圣家堂（神圣家族大教堂，至今还没完工），米拉之家，古埃尔公园等等都是他的手笔，是旅行观光必须要打卡的城市标志。
> 
> “直线属于人类，而曲线归于上帝。”这话也是出自高迪。感兴趣可以搜搜看米拉之家，大概就能明白。
> 
> 最后顺带推荐下电影《午夜巴塞罗那》，斯嘉丽约翰逊/丽贝卡豪尔/佩内洛普克鲁兹，这三个人加一起我愿意把这部电影吹上天。


End file.
